Marcus
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 4, Age 732|Date of death = Age 753 (Revived) May 12, Age 767 (Alternate Timeline) May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 6'4" (189 cm)|Weight = 131 lbs (69 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace) (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Prince of Spencer World (Formerly) Martial Artist Librarian|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Later Supporter) (Age 753 - Age 790)|FirstApp = Manga: "Bloomers and the Monkey King" Anime: "The Secret of the Dragon Balls"|FamConnect = Future Marcus (Alternate timeline counterpart) Kaylah (Ancestor) Katherine (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great grandfather) Adam (Great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great grandmother) Darren (Great-great grandfather) Laura (Great-great grandmother) Nicholas (Great-great grandfather) Felicia (Great-great grandmother) Justin (Great Grandfather) Misty (Great Grandmother) Daniel (Paternal Grandfather) Julia (Paternal Grandmother) Jonathan Uchiha (Maternal Grandfather) Mary's parents (Maternal Grandmother) David (Paternal Uncle) James (Father) Mary (Mother) Doris (Older sister) Maria (Older sister) Haylie (Older sister) Shaun (Younger brother) Richard (Father-in-law) Stacey (Mother-in-law) King Furry (Adoptive grandfather-in-law) Danielle (Sister-in-law) Alyson (Daughter) Nathaniel (Son) Zesmond (Nephew) Kayla (Niece) Jimmy (Nephew-in-law) Melissa (Great-niece) Michelle (Great-niece) Paul (Son-in-law) Alissa (Granddaughter) Julie (Daughter-in-law) Tyler (Grandson) Lucy (Granddaughter) Tommy (Great-nephew) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-great nephew) Marie (Great-great-great niece)|AniName = Marcus|MangaName = Marcus}} Marcus (マーカス, Mākasu) is the fourth child and youngest son of James and Mary, the younger brother of Doris, Maria and Haylie, the older brother of Shaun, the husband of Amelia, the father of Alyson and Nathaniel, the uncle of Zesmond and Kayla, the father-in-law of Paul and Julie, the grandfather of Alissa, Tyler and Lucy, the granduncle of Melissa, Michelle, Tommy and Pan. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he's the one survivor left with his infant immortal Saiyan younger brother, Shaun of Spencer World during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the night of June 14, Age 737 after their family and people murdered by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule and the Ginyu Force. Appearance Marcus is a young child and young charming man of above average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique. Over the course of the series, Marcus has four different hairstyles, he has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, shaggy jet black hair. When he was a child, he's has jet black hair with large side fringes spits open his face, blue eyes and fair skin complexion which he's inherited traits of his father. He's also have mother's the shape of kind eyes and face. As a teenager, In Dragon Ball, According to Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan, he's almost very close bears a striking resemblance to his youngest brother, Shaun and youngest son, Nathaniel. He's used to Turtle school uniforms for being Master Roshi's student and tournament fighter. His hair wore in a ponytail that's went down to his back. In Dragon Ball Z, In Vegeta Saga and Frieza Saga, In Garlic Jr. Saga, In Androids Saga and Cell Saga, In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, In Majin Buu Saga, In Perfect World Saga, In Dragon Ball GT series, Personality Marcus is the As a child, Marcus is still the happy, energetic, good-hearted, pure-hearted, kindhearted, friendly and good-manned boy once in his childhood playing with his older sisters, friends, Brandon and Vegeta before the Spencer Clan Massacre and the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza. He's very caring, protective, honest and strongly brotherly love towards his younger brother a lot. By grew up as a handsome teenager, he's most intelligent and knowledgeable personality with kindhearted, understanding and caring. In Dragon Ball, Relationship with Amelia Marcus and Amelia first meet as teenagers with Bulma, Oolong, Yamaha, Puar, Goku, her eleven years old younger sister, Danielle, with his younger brother, Shaun, to find the seven Earth Dragon Balls to call the eternal dragon, Shenron, to make a signal wish after meeting Ox-King and his daughter, Chi-Chi of their burning Fire Mountain home. Which he's has very interest in a crush about her natural beauty since they were children before their younger siblings were born, Biography Background Marcus was born on August 4 of Age 732. He's become friends with King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Marcus's first appears as a seventeen years old teenager, Tournament Saga On the Red Ribbon Army Saga After Fortuneteller Baba Saga Marcus, Tien Shinhan Saga In King Piccolo Saga After Tien Shinhan has won, Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after the defeat of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later after Goku defeat Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in FUNimation dub only) after In three years later Majin Buu Saga In seven years later, Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the deaths of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Marcus is now Baby Saga Marcus Super 17 Saga In one year later after battle with Baby, Shadow Dragon Saga Later, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Return of Cooler Super Android 13 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Marcus Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Marcus can Super Saiyan Like Equipment Video Games Appearances Marcus is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Marcus, Trivia * Marcus's name means Japanese name (マーカス or Maakasu) is in Gaelic the meaning of the name Marcus is: Hammer. * In American the meaning of the name Marcus is: Hammer. * In Biblical the meaning of the name Marcus is: Polite; shining. * In Latin the meaning of the name Marcus is: Hammer. Mars (Roman god of war). Famous Bearer: Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony), Roman triumvir and lover of Egyptian Pharaoh Cleopatra. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Marcus is: The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. 'The Tragedy of Titus Andronicus' Marcus Andronicus, Tribune of the People, and brother to Titus. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Marcus is "dedicated to Mars". * It is pronounced MAR-kus. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Marcus is "dedicated to Mars". The root of names such as Mark and Marcel. Mythology: Mars, the Roman god of fertility (from mas or maris for "male, virile"), for whom the spring calendar month March was named, became identified with the Greek Ares, god of war. The name was possibly influenced by a hit TV series "Marcus Welby, MD" and as an American-Black name by civil rights activist Marcus Garvey (1887-1940). See also Marcellus and Marquis. Retailer Stanley Marcus; hockey player Markus Naslund. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png Marcus Spencer is Shaun's older brother in DB.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Good Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Siblings Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Husband Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who can fly Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Husbands